My dreamy girl
by PaperBagPersephone
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life has always been a rules, and pure-blood wizard family traditions but during his 7th year at Hogwarts his world is forever changed when he gets to know a certain starry-eyed girl whom believes in nargles
1. Gross fascination

**My Dreamy Girl**

**Draco Malfoy/ Luna Lovegood**

Summary: Draco Malfoy's life has always been a rules, and pure-blood wizard family traditions but during his 7th year at Hogwarts his world is forever changed when he gets to know a certain starry-eyed girl whom believes in nargles and what happens if that girl is already someone else's girlfriend?-Namely Draco's school rival, Harry Scar-head Potter (not hbp dh compliant)

Pairings besides main: Hermione/Ginny, Pansy/Blaise/Ron,many more in the future if I think of them

**Chapter 1**

**Gross fascination**

"Be sure to owl me as soon as you're all settled into your headboy quarters," Narcissa Malfoy told her son, Draco as the young blond man was about to board the Hogwarts Express.

Draco's silver-mist eyes went wide in a bit of surprise, turning on his heel sharply to face his mother, stopping the forcing of his trolley cart mid-push up the ramp into the train. His mother's presence confounds him only a moment even though his mother had not spoken a word to him all summer break, having been too busy with her socialite activities and acting the role of doting and supportive wife to his deatheater of a father, Lucius Malfoy. Thus Draco was under the impression that his mother was had not known about his receiving of his long awaited HeadBoy letter or even noticed him leaving the manor to head to the train for his final school year at Hogwarts on this the first day of September.

Giving Narcissa a curt nod of recognition Draco returned to his further trek up the train's ramp. Once inside he levitates his trunk with a simple wave of his hand, having being already turned 17 before the start of the term he can do magic acts outside of Hogwarts without the age-restriction rules getting in his way.

Guiding his trunk down the corridor to look for a suitable place to park himself for the ride to school with the most tolerable students he can possibly find to sit near, his friends.

Upon seeing his best mate, Blaise Zabini wave pleasantly to him from about 50 feet away down the corridor, Draco makes his facial expression into one of a greeting grin, making his long strides with his trainers much quicker ones in order to be rid of his trunk and to have a seat in the compartment.

When Draco was almost at his destination he witnesses a scene out of the corner of his eyes that causes him to stop dead in his tracks, whip his head a brisk quarter turn, have his usually pale cheeks warp into a bright shade of red and lose control of his trunk,it shoots off down the walkway, nearly taking out a band of in-coming 1st years in the process. There was his rival, Harry BLEEDING Potter, his hands groping some flaxen-haired chit's absolutely fine and round rump, and practically devouring her kisser with his sloppy mouth.

Observing his platinum-blonde friend's lack of motion and sudden change in behavior Blaise strolls over to where Draco is currently stagnant and lightly uses his hand on his friend's chin to get him to shut his now gaping oral fissure and says tauntingly, "Mustn't catch flies now Draco, it's most unbecoming of a man of the posh House of Malfoy."

Giving the dark Italian a death-glare and reverting to his usual self some what, his cheeks still a tab colored at present with embarrassment mixed with indignation Draco asks,"Why aren't you as appalled as I am Zabini?"

"Well, to be true I was a little, uh, unnerved by that Potter-make-out-session myself at first glance, for I thought that bit in there with Scarface was Lavender Brown," Blaise replied with a grimace.

"How is that any worse at than whomever it is Potter is snogging?" Draco shot back, indicating with a curled lip,the fair-haired female on the other side of the glass, whom at current was combing her petite digits through Potter's untamed, mass of outgrowth and with much more apparent practiced delicacy than her pucker-partner, kissing Potter back, her back towards the boys, totally oblivious to the fact they had an audience.

"It could have been Granger or the Weasel if some of the rumors about Potty are true," That comment was met with a smirk from Draco(so true he thought) as for Blaise himself, he chuckled hardheartedly.

Just then train's whistle blew signaling that the Hogwarts Express was about to begin its journey and as if on cue and much to Draco's annoyance and disdain, came bushy-headed Hermione Granger and lanky, freckle face Ron Weasley making their way towards the slytherins at a quickened pace. Closely behind the two they were preceded by Neville Longbottom, whom to Draco seem to have finally grown out of that babyface of his, and Weasel's little sister, Ginny.

"Out of the way, Ferret-face!" Weasley shouted, rudely pushing Draco aside,whom Blaise caught from behind before he fell ungracefully in his.

Granger slid the compartment door open paying Draco and Blaise no attention, even if she did find their current positions downright laughable. She took the pair before with a slow smile and shake of her head.

Weasley bellowed from over her shoulder,"Didn't you two get enough of that when Luna visited you at that number 12 on your birthday?"

Said two jumped apart finally to seats opposite each other in the compartment, red in the face.

Weaslette giggled, Weasel snickered and Granger rolled her eyes taking both gingers by the hand and pulling them inside, closing the door behind her, ending any comments that could have been made by anyone to silence with a flick of her wand. Damn silencing charms, thought Draco.

Longbottom walked on pasted Draco, looking scared of the his school bully thinking the taller blond would trip him up any second but continued down the corridor to a compartment held open by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco cursed to himself, earning a chuckle from Blaise.

"Let's discuss this more in our own compartment, where there are less prying eyes and ease-dropping ears," Blaise aforementioned and threw a glare over his shoulder at the 1st years that Draco had almost struck with his trunk, they fled away like frightened rabbits.

Not giving his friend a response, Draco only did just as was suggested, entering this next compartment over from the goodie goodies, taking note that either Crabbe or Goyle(both stuffing their face full of sugary treats), had moved his trunk from the hallway to the shelf above the compartment's benches, good stupid minions. He slumped himself down on the bench across from "his" goons and next to Pansy, and Blaise took her other side, the one closest to the door.

Pansy put down the week's issue of Witch Weekly magazine and grinned at both ways at either boy, she still had her post-nose job bandage on, having forced her father to pay to get her pug nose fixed, and chirped,"Welcome back babe, hi Drakie-poo." She batted her eyelashes at Draco coyly.

Blaise returned her greeting with a little smile, and kiss on her lips but Draco just glowered at her in annoyance,"How many times I have I told you Woman, I hate that nickname!"

Pansy giggled then snorted,"Just because we aren't going to get married anymore like we played we were when we were kids, doesn't mean I can't still use the name. Right Blaise Baby?" She turned, looking at her boyfriend expectantly.

Blaise patted her raven head, signifying that he agreed with her, making Draco's sneer deepen. Then he fixed Draco with a bemused expression, resting his chin on top of Pansy's head.

"So, Drakie-poo,"Pansy stuck her tongue at Draco, he just rolled his eyes,"did you see Looney Lovegood and Potter going at it?"


	2. You'd Never Know

Chapter two

You'd Never Know

Draco's remainder of the train's trip to the Hogwarts train station consisted of him listening to gossip (curtsey of Pansy and also Blaise), mainly the Potter/Lovegood thing, and wondering why the situation bothered him so much. He thought may be it was due to the fact that he believed Potter had no right to be that...erm...blissful when Draco himself was no, at least not like that. Indeed despite the what the Hogwarts rumor mill would have one believe about "the Slytherin Sex God" hardly any of it was actually true. Sure Draco had shared many a lip-lock with a great lot of witches and wizards(Draco didn't believe in discrimination of snogging based on the person's sex), had felt and had been felt up but if you were to ask him straight-out if he had ever "sealed the deal",he might fib and go on about his many conquests between the sheets. However if you were Blaise and only Blaise, Draco could not trust Pansy with any secret no matter how much history he had with the girl, he would confess, with a slight pink strain to his cheeks, that he in fact held tightly to his "V card", yes Draco Lucius Malfoy is a virgin.

Why Draco has not ever bedded anyone by now is quite simple, he likes to tease and leave his would be lovers wanting him all the more-no that's not righ-

"Do you suppose they have fucked already?"Pansy asked, bringing Draco's thoughts on his self-imposed innocence to a streaking halt, causing him to almost tear off his head boy's badge from his robes which he had been idly fiddling with.

"Of course must have by now love," Blaise mused. Upon seeing Draco's small nervous movement of discomfort on the subject of sex he continued, his eyes looking at Pansy but passed her at Draco, grinning mischievously,"I mean what's a young lover's relationship without a little buggering?"

Pansy giggled at this giving her boyfriend and deep kiss in agreement, plugging her tongue into Blaise's mouth. They groped each others bodies firmly. When they made to start to removing clothing Draco interrupted them by asking quickly because he did NOT want to see his two closest friend's "doing it" in front of him and he knew at least Crabbe would be thankful as well for his stopping of them, Goyle believed in free sexual expression, whatever the fuck that meant,"When did they start dating anyway?"

Giving Blaise one last lingering kiss and intining her fingers in his Pansy answered with a great show of teeth at being privy to that sort of information,"I overheard from some Ravenclaw, I think it was one of Lovegood's roommates, that their 'collaboration' had something to do with Potter's depression over the lost of his dearly departed doggy godfather...So I think sometime during the summer before our sixth year."

"THAT LONG?" Draco all but shouted in disbelief.

"I heard something like that too," Goyle spoke up, causing Draco to startle3, "Looney was there for Potter when he needed a shoulder to cry on and I guess she gave him more than that, eh? I wish I had someone like that." Goyle set down the caldron cake he had been mashing on and gazed longingly out the window, sighing deeply.

Draco just shook his head, still not able to grasp how Goyle managed to be such a hopeless romantic at times. Apparently the tall, and buff boy was not as stupid as people thought, he just acted that way because he assumed it was easier to be thought of as a mindless goon than the true visionary that he was. Well that and Draco had concluded that Goyle just loved to surprise and baffle his "boss", leaving Draco at times gaping like a trout and gray eyes wide as supper plates, it was the Slytherin in him.

"Not to worry Greg, old boy,I am sure you will find someone whom strikes your fancy someday"Blaise said trying offering the brutish boy words encouragement. He then stood up and pulling Pansy to her feet as well for the train had stopped now having arrived at the Hogsmeade station.

Draco took stood was up already and deep into Head Boy Mode, "Right you louts, enough gushing on about...things! Get to the carriages, I need to do a patrol of the corridors."

Not paying Blaise's and Pansy's chorused "yes sir" any mind, Draco went out into the hallway of train and started ushering students on quickly to the seemingly magicly pulled black carriages and making damn good sure all the prefects were doing the same. Draco would not permitt them to slack off of their duties at the very start of the term, even if he had allowed that of Pansy and Blaise, the girl/boy 7th year prefects from his house. They were his friends, thus had special privileges as far as he was concerned, but he knew they would still be keep an eye out for any reason to take house points from those not in Slytherin.

When Draco was certain there were no stray students left aboard the train he went out down the ramp and boarded the last remaining carriage. Shutting the door behind himself he was not surprised to see that he was the only passenger because after all a Malfoy always goes until he is the last man standing, or sitting in Draco's current case.

Listening to the sound of hooves and relaxing into his softly swaying buggy ride Draco takes a moment to ponder aloud to himself,"I wonder who is Head Girl..?" He assumed it would be Granger, but he had not seem a Head Badge like his on her robes when she had passed him on the train. No Head Badge only a prefect's badge like she had worn the last two school years. May be it was that Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, that could be better than Granger sharing a common room with him Draco supposed. Abbott was as smart as Granger, at least not academically, he had heard from, no surprise, Pansy thw pressure of studying for her O. had definitely got to Abbott, and she broke down crying excessively during a Herbology class after claiming to be too stupid to take her exams. She was later then taken to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey treated her with a Calming Draught. Despite being treated Abbott still managed to let pressure get the better of her and during her Transfiguration practical exam, she accidentally multiplied a ferret into a flock of flamingos.

Abbott was a half-blood with blond hair and brown eyes and in Draco's opinion not that bad to look at. Yes that would be just fine Draco decided as the carriage stopped in front to the gates that lead to the school.

**A/N: I know the last two chapters have been very short but they will get longer as I get better at writing again-it's been many a year since I've sat down to type anything of the fanfiction sort...I am a little rusty. Be patient with me please and remember to comment, comments help me with putting up chapters faster. You will find out who is Head Girl in the next chapter btw, Draco will be surprised, but will you?-SEPH**


End file.
